


My Human

by starlightstarshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffyfest, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/pseuds/starlightstarshine
Summary: Castiel always had his own favorite collection of humans, he would perform tiny miracles for them, make their day brighter, but he never dragged one of them out of hell, until now. (One Shot)





	

As the angel of the lord, created by God himself, Castiel has watched the humans from being caveman to building skyscrapers. He watched them hunt animals, destroy each other, fall in love and out, he watched them be born and watched them die. After years of watching humans, Castiel tends to pick favorites, some of them he helps, secretly of course. Tiny miracles would occur; you ace the hard math test you barely studied for, you get a job that you have wanted since forever, you suddenly recover from an incurable disease…

You know, just tiny miracles.

Castiel always helped his favorites, but he never went as far as raising one from hell, now that wasn't just any tiny miracle.

The Winchester family had always been interesting, with Henry Winchester being a man of letters to Mary selling her soul for a husband, who had no idea of her hunter descent, yet held such a rich history himself, their family history was interesting indeed. Yet, it wasn't until when Marcy Winchester grew a bump in her stomach did Castiel actually grow interest in the Winchesters. Growing in that stomach of Mary's was a small glowing green soul, the soul was so bright and beautiful that Castiel remember staring it for months while being in heaven.

Whispers surrounded him, angels talked of the righteous man, Michael's true vessel, but Castiel payed them no attention. He just stared at the bump with the green soul piercing through him. When the green soul came out, the first person to visit it was Castiel. Castiel remembers staring at the green bundle, staring and staring, he doesn't remember seeing such beauty, ever.

Castiel had found his new favorite.

As the green soul aged, it grew more beautiful, brighter, which was surprising. As a human's soul ages, their lights usually dim, but this Winchester's, Dean Winchester's soul, seemed to glow brighter with age, and Castiel couldn't have been more fascinated. He was defiantly one of Castiel's top favorites, and as one of his favorites Castiel had some tiny miracles waiting in line for Dean. Toys that have been missing for days suddenly showed up, rain suddenly stopped when Dean wanted to go outside, pie suddenly showed up in Dean's room when he felt down, tiny miracles like that showed up, all until he was 4.

Castiel remembers seeing Mary's stomach grow another bump, this time he also stared at the bump for a long time, not because of fascination, but because he was worried.

The soul was beautiful of course, not as beautiful as Dean's, but as beautiful as the other Winchesters' but this soul looked slightly tainted, cursed.

Castiel didn't understand why till that soul reached six months. That night Castiel felt it, the Winchesters, his Dean Winchester, was in danger.

Time to do another tiny miracle.

At least he would have if Michael hadn't stopped him. Of all the brothers that aggravated him, Michael would probably be the highest for the ones that got on Castiel's nerves the most. But of course, with Michael being an archangel he couldn't protest when Michael put a hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"Don't."

So Castiel watched the Winchester home go up in flames as tiny Dean Winchester carried his brother out of his burning house, his soul growing brighter than ever.

The righteous man, Michael's true vessel… maybe it wasn't only Dean's brother's soul that was cursed.

After that Castiel had no choice but to watch Dean Winchester's life fall apart. He watched the boy who was supposed to be sitting around complaining about doing a science project making an EMF detector. He watched a boy that was supposed to be holding a baseball bat, handle a rifle gun and a young man's whose only concern should be getting into a good collage, quit school and start punching ghosts.

He saw a young boy being turned into a soldier, his favorite human, the brightest soul, be turned into a monster killing machine.

But he couldn't interfere, his brothers made sure he didn't but he had come very close to doing so, many times. But every time he tried he was stopped by the higher ranked angels, at one point the angels became so annoyed with Castiel's wish to interfere that they locked him up in heaven.

So Castiel silently watched from heaven the chronicles of the righteous man unfold, he watched his Dean Winchester walk himself and his brother to doom.

When Dean went to hell Castiel was in outrage. He shook heaven up with his anger, the other angels, in shock, didn't stop Castiel as he went to Michael, the angel that defeated Lucifer himself, and punched him in the face. Lucky for him Michael didn't just burn him up on the stop, instead Castiel's brother just smirked and said, "If you don't want him in hell that much, go get him yourself."

Castiel was a foot soldier. In the ranks, he was one of the lowest angels, his wings were not that big, his power was not that great. But he didn't care.

It became a mission to all the angels in heaven to get Dean so Michael could use him as a vessel during his fight against Lucifer. It was just a mission for all the other angels, but for Castiel it was another tiny miracle he was ready to commit for his favorite human. No matter what the cost, he was going to be the one to get Dean out of hell, even if he was just a foot soldier.

About forty years Castiel trudged around hell, fighting demons left and right, getting hurt then healing then hurt again, searching and searching for Dean. Right when Castiel felt like his wings were going to rip off he saw the bright green soul from the corner of his eyes. Even after forty years in hell, after all that torture, that soul still remained bright so he was sure that was his Dean Winchester. He enveloped the soul into his arms, but Dean wouldn't stop moving, wouldn't stop fighting against him, so Castiel pressed on his soul a bit too tight, accidentally marking Dean's soul.

Though it was an accident, Castiel would later tell his brothers and sisters that he did it on purpose, to make sure that everyone knows that it was him that raised Dean Winchester out of hell. But in all honesty, he was glad that mark was there for a different reason, he was glad that the memory of his "tiny miracle" was imprinted on Dean's arm since Dean lost all recall of Castiel saving him from hell.

But of course, there was no way Castiel was going to let that stay that way.

To be honest, when Castiel first met Dean he expected the other man to drop on his knees and bow to the other, after all Castiel was the angel of the lord, instead all he got was the other staring at him dumbly and then angrily. It was a slight shock when Dean came at him with a knife, but Castiel forced his face to be straight, not letting sadness flow through him as he saw his favorite human try to kill him.

Now,why one try to kill the one that saved him from hell, Castiel had no idea.

As Castiel spent more and more time with Dean, the more confused he got about heaven and the angels. He didn't always agree with his brothers and sisters but he never doubted them, he always knew what they did would be for the best interest. However, after Dean, Castiel wasn't sure anymore, but if Castiel wasn't the angel of the lord than what was he?

Then there was that ridiculous nickname, Cass. Like Dean was too lazy to say the name Castiel, which was revived from God himself, that ludicrous monkey baffled him, but Castiel couldn't say he didn't like the personalized nickname.

Despite his enjoyment of Dean's company, Dean was born to be Michael's vessel, much to Castiel's dismay. His tongue burns as he tells Dean that he was the one that broke the first seal and that he is the one that should and could end it all.

It burns him and that burn doesn't heal.

After Castiel gets dragged to heaven, he tells Dean he had learnt his lesson. He stares at Dean's beautiful bright green soul and tells him that he does not serve humans, does not serve Dean, that he only serves heaven.

But he knows that is not true because God created angels to serve humans, but he says it anyways, because he doesn't want to get dragged back to heaven again, never again.

Castiel hates arguing with Dean, because he knows Dean, the stupid righteous man, is right. It was getting too complicating, getting to hard for both Dean and his brother, that Castiel wished that they both should just die, at least then they would have peace. He just wanted it to end and he would do anything for it.

But maybe vaporizing Michael's vessel while yelling 'assbutt' wasn't the greatest idea because the next thing you know Castiel was vaporized by Lucifer himself.

He was brought back to life within seconds though (yay).

God, his father God brought him back, surely for some reason.

To do what exactly he didn't know, but becoming the so called 'second god' wasn't it, and till this day he is still repenting that mistake. Killing a bunch of beings was horrifying but what hurt him most was putting his Dean, his favorite human, the one he was supposed to protect, into danger. So as Naomi yelled commands in his brain to kill Dean, he shuts her out, because he couldn't, even if that meant the extinction of the whole angel race. He couldn't, not to his Dean.

A year later, another mistake (what a surprise), there was Metatron, falling angels and being turned into a human, what a year.

Even though Castiel has now got back a grace, his memories as a human would forever be etched into his brain. The first time he was vulnerable as a human happened right after he slept with, what he thought was, a normal human girl (honestly it was an interesting experimentation, but it wasn't really that great), that day he saw Dean, actually saw Dean. As a human, he had lost all abilities to see Dean's beautiful soul, but he didn't mind much because Dean's human form was just as beautiful.

Castiel couldn't stop staring at it. He didn't know if it was because of the night before or because of his funny little human brain, Castiel had suddenly filled with thoughts wondering what it would be like if he slept with Dean.

Funny little human brain.

He thought those thoughts would disappear as he got some grace into his system but frustratingly enough those thoughts seemed to still run around in his head. So, he pushed them into a corner, because he's an angel, he's not supposed to feel those things, not towards an human, especially not towards a Winchester.

But he couldn't ignore it, not for long anyway. It came back every time Dean smiled, embraced him, every time Dean showed concern, every time that stupid righteous man decided to risk his life for all of humanity.

It was getting tiring really.

And sometimes, he thinks that Dean's thinking those thoughts too, and that's the part that really scares Castiel. He was starting to act like those love sick teenage girls he watched on the shows in Netflix.

Regardless of the complications of repercussions in feelings, one thing was sure, Dean made an angel fall in love.

He thought he was the one performing tiny miracles, but it was really Dean pulling one all along. That bright green soul has been calling out to him since the moment he was in his womb, so Castiel decides to answer every time, because as Dean was his human, he was Dean's angel.

Whatever their feelings towards each other is, nothing would change that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write one, one shot per month focusing on Destiel so I would really appreciate it if some of you have Destiel prompts that you would want me to write about. I'm still a pretty new writer and there are a lot of things I'm learning, and I hope to improve through this.


End file.
